Bernard Frize
Bernard Frize est un artiste français, né en 1954 à Saint-Mandé et vivant à Paris. Biographie Il a connu une rétrospective majeure au Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris en 2003 nommée Aplat. Il est représenté par la Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin. Expositions personnelles 2005 *''Faces et profils'', Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris. * Galerie Nächst St. Stephan, Vienne (Autriche). * Euler Tour, Pavistram, Sona... etc, Emmanuel Perrotin Gallery, Miami, (USA). 2004 *Galerie Micheline Swajcer, Antwerp, (Belgique) *Patrick Painter Gallery, Santa Monica, (USA) *Galerie Wilma Lock, St. Gallen, (Suisse) 2003 *Studio A Ottendorf, Museum Gegenstandsfreier Kunst Landkreis, Cuxhaven (Allemagne) *''Postiers, ours, falaises, carafes, mobylettes et cannes à sucre'', Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris. *Frith Street, Londres. *''Hands on'', Ikon Gallery, Birmingham (Grande-Bretagne). *''Aplat'', Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris. 2002 *Gemeente Museum, La Haye (Pays-Bas). *S.M.A.K., Gand, (Belgique). *Galerie Patrick Painter, Inc, Santa Monica, (USA). 2001 *Galerie Wilma Lock, Bernard Frize, nouvelles peintures, St. Gallen, (Suisse). 2000 *Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris. *Westfälisches Landesmuseum für Kunst und Kulturgeschichte, Münster (Allemagne). *Leslie, Cohan & Browne, New York, (USA). 1999/2000 *Kunstverein St. Gallen Kunstmuseum,St. Gallen, (CH) 1999 *Galerie Wilma Lock, St. Gallen, (CH) *Galerie Micheline Szwajcer, Anvers, (B) *Carré d'Art, Musée d'Art Contemporain, Nîmes, (FR) *Studio A Arte ,E. Invernizzi, Milano, (I) *MMKSLW, Vienne, (A) *Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne, (A) *Museum moderner Kunst, Stiftung Ludwig, Vienne, (A) 1998-99 *De Pont Stichting, Tilburg, (H) 1998 *Ivan Dougherty Gallery, Sydney, (Aust.) 1997 *Centre Culturel, Issoire, (FR) *Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne, (A) *Frith Street Gallery, Londres, (GB) 1996 *Galerie Micheline Szwajcer (avec Marthe Wery) , Anvers, (B) *Galerie Wilma Lock, St. Gallen, (CH) 1995 *Kunstverein Elster-Park, Leipzig, (D) *Kunstverein Arnsberg, Arnsberg, (D) *Frith Street Gallery, Londres, (GB) 1994 *"Suite au Rouleau", (cat.), Chisenhale Gallery, Londres, (GB) *Le Capitou, Centre d’art contemporain, Fréjus, (FR) *Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne, (A) 1993-94 *Kunsthalle, Zürich, Suisse; D.A.A.D. Galerie, Berlin, (D) 1992 *Galerie Crousel-Robelin-BAMA, Paris, (FR) 1991 *Musée Départemental d’art Contemporain, Rochechouart , (FR) 1990 *Galerie Crousel-Robelin-BAMA, Paris, (FR) 1989 *Grey Art Gallery, New York, (USA) 1988 *"De là ces innombrables noms", (cat.), A.R.C. Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, (FR) *Galeria La máquinà Española, Madrid, (E) *Galerie Crousel-Robelin-BAMA, Paris, (FR) *Musée des Beaux Arts André Malraux, Le Havre, (FR) *Salon d’Angle, Nantes, France 1987 *Galerie Le Chanjour, Nice, (FR) *Galerie 121 Galerij, Anvers, (B) 1986 *Villa Medici, Rome, (I) *Galerie Crousel-Hussenot, Paris, (FR) *Maison de la culture et de la communication, Saint-Etienne, (FR) 1985 *Galerie Crousel-Hussenot, Paris, (FR) *Galerie Le Chanjour, Nice, (FR) 1983 *Galerie Lucien Durand, Paris, (FR) 1981 *Museum für Sub-Kultur, Berlin, (D) 1980 *Galerie Lucien Durand, Paris, (FR) 1979 *Galerie Lucien Durand, Paris, (FR) Expositions collectives 2005 *"EindhovenIstanbul", Van Abbemuseum, Eindhoven (NL) *"The experience of Art", organisé par M. de Corral, 51° Biennale di Venezia, Venezia (I) *"Extreme Abstraction", Albright Knox Art Gallery, Buffalo, (USA) *"Bienvenue à...", Musée de Grenoble, Grenoble, (FR) *"Le chant rythmique de l’esprit", Espace de l’Art Concret, Mouans-Sartoux, (FR) *Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris (FR) *"Daysleeper", Tresor, Ba-Ca Kunstforum, Vienne (A) 2004 *"Le syndrome Babylone", collection du FRAC Auvergne, Annemasse, (FR) *"The eclectic eye", selections from the Frederick R. Weisman Art Foundation, Bakersfield Museum of Art, Bakersfield, (USA) *"Pour les oiseaux", FRAC des Pays de la Loire, Carquefou, (FR) *"still mapping the moon", Kunstmuseum Bonn, Bonn, (D) *"Nine Little Giants", Thomas Schulte Gallery, Berlin, (D) *"The power of Art", Forum, Barcelona, (E) 2003 *"Total Pictural", École supérieure des beaux-arts, Toulouse, (FR) *"Reflexiones",Galeria Helga de Alvear, Madrid, (E) *"New abstract painting painting abstract now", Museum Morsbroich, Leverkusen, (D) 2002 *"Painting on the move", Kunstmuseum Basel & Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Bâle, (CH) *"Signes du temps", Frac Bretagne, Pontivy, (FR) *"La voie abstraite", Fondation Daniel et Florence Guerlain, Les Mesnuls *"Chroma", espace de l'art concret, Mouans-Sartoux, (FR) *"French Collection", MAMCO, Genève, (CH) 1999-2000 *Mark Francis-Bernard Frize-Imi Knoebel-Beat Zoderer, Galerie Wilma Lock, St Gallen, (CH) *Zeitweden, Kunstmuseum Bonn, Bonn, (D) *Kunstlerhaus Vienne, Vienne, (A) *Kunsthalle Krems, (D) 1999 *"Aux dernières nouvelles", FRAC Auvergne, Clermont-Ferrand, (FR) *"Histoire d'une collection", Centre Culturel Valery Larbaud, Galerie Pierre Coulon, Vichy, (FR) *"0 to 60 in 10 years-a decade in Soho", Frith Street Gallery, Londres, (GB) *"Sarajevo 2000", Palais Liechtenstein, Museumquartier, Vienne, (A) *"Der Künstler als Kurator : Gunter Umberg", Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne, (A) *"Super-abstr-action, cura di A. Busto", THE BOX associati, Turin, (I) 1998-1999 *Die ERSTE Sammlung zu Gast im Kunsthaus Mürzzuschlag, Kunsthaus Mürzzuschlag, (D) 1998 *"Günter Umberg présente...", Museum Dhondt-Dhaenens, Deurle, (B) *"Kujundid", Objktid, Stseenid, Tallina Kunstihoone, Tallinn, (Est.) *Galerie F. 15. Albi, Moss, (H) *"Painting/ Now and Forever", Matthew Marks Gallery, New York, (USA) *"Every day", (cat.), 11th Biennale of Sydney, Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney, (Aust.) 1997 *"Images, Objets, Scènes, Quelques aspects de l’art en France", (cat.), Le Magasin, CNAC, Grenoble, (FR) *Galerie Wilma Lock, St. Gallen, (CH) *"L’Empreinte", (cat.), MNAM - Centre G. Pompidou, Paris, (FR) *Marthe Wery, Bernard Frize, (cat.), Le Parvis, Centre d’art contemporain, Pau, (FR) *"Peintures françaises", (cat.), Villa Medici, Rome, (I) *"Wetterleuchten", Galerie E. Canus, La Colle-sur-Loup, (FR), Organisé par Günter Umberg *"Pendant les travaux, l’expo continue...", Faux-Mouvement, Metz, (FR) *Hamburg Leuchtfeuer - Gemeinsam für Aids-Hilfe, Deichtorhallen Hamburg, (D) *"Stepping Up, Andrew Mummery", Londres, (GB) *"Vaizdai, objektai, scenos, Prancuzijos Dailé nuo 1978 uju, metu, Siuolaikinio meno centras", Vilnius, (Lit.) 1996-97 *"Pittura", (cat.), Castello di Rivara, Rivara Torino, (I) 1996 *Jhon.M. Armleder, B. Frize, S. Parrino, R. Prince, Le Consortium, Dijon, (FR) *"Nuevas abstracciones / abstrakte Malerei heute", (cat.), Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofia, Madrid, (E); Kunsthalle, Bielefeld, (D); Museu d’art contemporani, Barcelone, (E) *"L’Objet de la peinture", FRAC Bretagne, Châteaugiron, (FR) *"Black, Grey and White", Galerie Bugdan und Kaimer, Düsseldorf, (D) 1995-96 *Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne, (A) *"Color and Paint", Kunstmuseum, St. Gallen, (CH) *"Passions Privées" - Collections particulières d’art moderne et contemporain en France, Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, (FR) *"Collections / Collection", (cat.), Musée d’art et d’industrie, Saint-Étienne, (FR) 1995 *"Objet, déclencheur de formes", École des Beaux-Arts, Tours, (FR) *"Thresholds / Seuils", National Gallery of Modern Art, (cat.), New Dehli, (Inde) *Morceaux choisis du F.N.A.C., Le Magasin, Grenoble, (FR) *"Pittura Immedia - Malerei in den 90er Jahren", (cat.), Neue Galerie am Landesmuseum Joanneum, Graz, (Aut) *"Das Abenteuer der Malerei", (cat.), Kunstverein für die Rheinlande und Westfalen, Düsseldorf, Allemagne; Württembergischer Kunstverein, Stuttgart, (D) *"Acquisitions récentes", FRAC Bretagne, Galerie du TNB, Rennes, (FR) *"Positionen - Beobachtung zum Stand der Malerei in den 90er Jahren", (cat.), Museum Folkwang, Essen, (D) *Lilian Ball, Bernard Frize, Marcia Hafif, Château de Chazelles, Saint-Alban-les-Eaux, (FR) 1994 *"Conditional Painting", Galerie nächst St. Stephan, Vienne, (A) *"Original Paintings " (avec L. Milroy et A. Torem), Institut Français du Royaume-Uni, Londres, (GB) *"Chance, Choice and Irony", Todd Gallery, Londres, (GB) *"Le quart d’heure américain", Espace FRAC, Dijon, (FR) *"Symphonie en Sous-Sol", exposition présentée par Nathalie Obadia, Galerie Renos Xippas, Paris, (FR) *"Private view - Discrete images", Frith Street Gallery, Londres, (GB) *"Comme une image", Galerie Gilbert Brownstone, Paris, (FR) *Die ERSTE Sammlung - Von 1988 bis 1994 - Positionen aktueller Kunst, Akademie der bildenden Künste, Vienne, (A) *"Impressions multiples", Collection Caisse des dépôts, (cat.), Centro Cultural del Conde Duque, Madrid, (E) *"Beats / Pulsares" - Collection Caisse des dépôts, (cat.), Centro Cultural de Belem, Lisbonne, (P) 1993-94 *"Der zerbrochene Spiegel - Positionen zur Malerei", (cat.), Kunsthalle Wien & Messepalast, Vienne, Autriche ; Deichtorhallen, Hamburg, (D) ' 1993' *"La Maison", Douai, (FR) *"Playtime, une exposition de peinture", (cat.), Le Capitou, Centre d’art contemporain, Fréjus, (FR) *"Une collection française - Collection Caisse des dépôts", (cat.), Maison Centrale des Artistes, Moscou, (RUS.) 1992-93 *"Das offene Bild", (cat.), Westfälisches Landesmuseum für Kunst und Kulturgeschichte, Münster (D); Museum der bildenden Künst, Leipzig,(D) 1992 *"Les iconodules, la question de l’image", (cat.), Musée des Beaux-Arts André Malraux, Le Havre, (FR) *Collection de la Caisse des dépôts et consignations : Acquisition 1969/1991, 56, rue Jacob, Paris, (FR) *"Regard Multiple - Acquisitions de la Société des Amis du Musée national d’art moderne", (cat), Centre G. Pompidou, Paris, (FR) *"C’est pas la fin du monde - un point de vue sur l’art des années 80", (cat.), Le Musée d’application, Université Rennes 2, Rennes, France *Musée de Metz, (FR) *"Dumb Painting", (cat.), Centraal Museum, Utrecht, (H) 1991-1992 *"Carnegie International", (cat.), The Carnegie Museum of Art, Pittsburgh,(USA) 1991 *" La peinture abstraite dans les collections du FRAC Bretagne", Centre d’art contemporain, Quimper, (FR) ' 1990' *"Régions de dissemblance", (cat), Musée départemental d’art contemporain, Rochechouart, (FR) *"Real Allegories", Lisson Gallery, Londres, (GB) *Aperto, (cat.), Biennale di Venezia, Venise, (I) *Tony Cragg, Bernard Frize, Espace FRAC, Dijon, (FR) 1989 *"16 (+/-) dans le désordre", E.N.A.D., Limoges, (FR) *"Oiron à nouveau - Collection du F.N.A.C.", Château d’Oiron, Thouars,(FR) *"Histoires de Musée", (cat.), Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris,(FR) *"Pas à côté, pas n’importe où", Villa Arson, Nice, (FR) *Galerie des Rambles, Marseille, (FR) *"Une collection pour la Corse", (cat.),Musée d’Ethnographie, Bastia, (FR) 1988 *"Les Indépendants", Galerie Charles Cartwright, Paris, (FR) *"5e Ateliers internationaux des Pays de la Loire", (cat.), Clisson, (FR) 1987 *"Perspectives cavalières", (cat.), École des Beaux-Arts, Tourcoing , (FR) *"Traversées", FRAC Pays de la Loire, Chapelle de l’Hôpital St Julien, Château-Gontier, (FR) *Uluslararasi Istanbul Çagdas Sanat Sergileri / International Istanbul Contemporary Art Exhibition, « Fransa’da 80’li Yillar / Les Années 80 en France », (cat.), Resim ve Müszesi, Hareket Köskü / Musée de peinture et de sculpture, Hareket Kiosk, Istanbul, (Tur.) 1986 *18 festival internatinal de la peinture 1986, (cat.), Château-Musée, Cagnes-sur-Mer, (FR) *Acquisitions récentes, F.N.A.C., Accrochage 1, rue Berryer, Paris, (FR) *Traverses, FRAC Pays de la Loire, Château-Gontier, (FR) *F. Four French, (cat.), Lang & O’Hara Gallery, New York, (USA) *Abstraits, Le Consortium, Dijon, (FR) *Collection du FRAC Bourgogne, Dijon, (FR) *Art français / Positions, (cat.) ; B.I.G., Berlin (D) ; Halle Chanot, Marseille, (FR) *Tableaux abstraits, (cat.), Villa Arson - Centre National d’Art Contemporain, Nice, (FR) 1985 *Galerie Crousel-Hussenot, Paris, (FR) *"Figuration Libre - Ivre Figuration", Centre culturel français, Rome, Italie 1984 *" Rite, Rock, Rêve - Jeune Peinture française " (cat.), Musée cantonal des Beaux-Arts,Lausanne, Suisse ; Heidelberger Kunstverein im Ottheinrichsbau des Heidelberger Schlosses, Heidelberg, AllemagneKunsthaus Aarau, Aarau, Suisse ; Sonja Henies og Nils Onstads Stiftelser, Oslö, Norvège ; Nordjyllands Kunstmuseum, Aalborg, (D) *Bay, Boltanski, Buren, A.R.C. Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, France *Préfiguration d’une collection d’art contemporain à Nîmes, Musée des Beaux- Arts & Galerie des Arènes, Nîmes, (FR) *"Post-olympic art", (cat.), L.A.C.E., Los Angeles, (USA) ; Galerie BeauLézard, Paris, France *"Un hôtel revisité", (cat.), Fondation Jourdan, Paris, (FR) 1983 - 1984 *"New French Painting" (cat.), Riverside Studio & Gimpel fils Gallery, Londres ; Museum of Modern Art, Oxford ; John Hansard Gallery, Southampton ;The Fruitmarket Gallery, Edinburgh, (GB) 1983 *France / Tours / Art actuel / Biennale d’art contemporain, Tours, France *"Egal, Hauptsache gut! / Qu’importe si c’est bien", (cat.), Rheinisches Landesmuseum, Bonn, (D) *Park Channot, Halle 8, Marseille, (FR) 1982 *Galerie Claudine Bréguet, Paris, (FR) *"Sans titre", Musée de Toulon, (FR) *"Ateliers", P.S.1, New York, (USA) 1981-1982 *"Murs", Musée National d’art moderne, Centre G. Pompidou, Paris, (FR) 1981 *Galerie Transform, Paris, (FR) 1980 *Fondation Touls, Barcelone, (E) 1979-1980 *Tendances de l’art en France - Parti-pris autre, A.R.C. Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, (FR) 1979 *Galerie Katia Pissaro, Paris, (FR) 1978 *Impact 3, Musée d’art et d’industrie, Saint-Etienne, (FR) 1977-1978 *Travaux 77, A.R.C. Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, (FR) Collections publiques Européennes * Museum moderner Kunst, Wien (A) * MUKHA, Antwerpen (B) * SMAK, Ghent (B) * Tate Gallery, London (GB) * De PONT stichting voor hedendaagse kunst, Tilburg (NL) * Central Museum, Utrech (NL) * Kunstmuseum, St. Gallen (CH) * Kunstmuseum Zürich (CH) * Kunstmuseum Basel (CH) * Museum gegenstandsfreier Kunst Landkreis Cuxhaven (D) * Museum fur Moderne Kunst, Frankfurt-am-Main (D) * Musée national d'art et d'histoire, Luxembourg (L) * Fundacio Caixa de Pensions, Barcelona (SP) * Museo de la Reina Sofia, Madrid (SP) Françaises * MNAM Centre G. Pompidou, Paris * Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris * Carré d'art, Musée de Nîmes * Musée de Rochechouart * Musée de Toulon * Musée de St Etienne * Musée de Dôle Collection Caisse des dépôts et consignations, Paris * Espace de l'art concret, Mouans en Sartoux Liens *site web Bernard Frize * Bernard Frize à la galerie Perrotin * Frize à la galerie Micheline Szwajcer Catégorie:Peintre français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance à Saint-Mandé Catégorie:Naissance en 1954 en:Bernard Frize